Angels Never Let Go
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: Some say that people are born alone, live alone and die alone, but I disagree. I am one of the few who was born with another and though my time was short, I persisted on; never letting go of who I cared for the most. After all, we are inseparable twins. The story of life from the eyes of an angel.


**A/N Hey guys, yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on BIL C15, but this idea refused to leave me alone! So I wrote it up and prepped it for today instead! I hope you guys enjoy! I thank ****Foolsgold Fenrir and Raven for their help!**

**R&R!**

Angels Never Let Go

It is said that no matter what, you're born alone, will live alone and will die alone. But I disagree.

There are those that are never alone. Those that cling to one another from the very beginning, living their lives for one another, before reaching their end together, in each other's arms

And I am one of them.

It was dark when I first realized his presence. We swam in the same warm liquid while we were fed by our mother. At first, I did my best to reach out- to touch him, to feel his body, and yet I just couldn't get to him. My arms were just too short, and the cord binding me to our mother stopped me from moving over and embracing him. And so, all I could do was wait, and watch as we grew together.

The days passed slowly, our bodies growing at a pace that would make snails blush. But I couldn't complain. As my arms grew I was able to reach close to my partner. Inch by inch, I closed the short distance between us, and much to my surprise, he reached out in reply. Our fingers met and intertwined- as if in the silence, we had made a promise, at least that is what I hoped.

One day, we felt our mother shake, as the walls of the place she held us began to close in. Out of fear I held onto him. We could feel everything tighten for a moment, as the sac that held us firm popped, releasing the fluid we had soaked in for months. Soon, we felt the cold air of our birthing room overtake us while the harsh lights bared down upon our newborn eyes.

That was when I first saw him, my twin brother. He looked so similar to me, and yet so much different. He instantly opened his mouth to cry, and I, feeling the effects of air rushing into my lungs cried out as well.

The doctors soon cut the cords that bound us to our mother, before wrapping us in small towels. They named my brother Lincoln, and named me Linka. I was overjoyed at the news. My own name! I couldn't believe it. I would've hugged him had they not kept us separate and wrapped up so tightly!

Over the next few days, we were able to be taken home. Where we lived was a quaint place, pretty small from what mom and dad said, but I thought it felt cozy. They said they readied a place for us in a converted linen closet and that we'd be happy. I didn't know why, but I already felt like I could live there forever! The rest of our sisters came by to say hello too that night. Lori was the nicest, she fed and burped us before singing us to sleep.

For a time, life seemed simple. As babies, no one really expected much from us- in fact some people expected us to cause trouble like the rest of our siblings! But we were different. Lincoln always made sure that we didn't cause trouble, and he kept me in line. I loved him for it, he was such a great big brother! Even though we were born at the same time! And I always made sure to give him the tightest hugs I possibly could!

Then, one day, something strange began to happen. I don't get why, but I puked randomly. I felt sick after and the doctor said I had a virus or something and that it'd clear up in a week. So mom and dad took me home and made sure I took my medicine. Lincoln was always at my side, but… he began to drift away. He said he didn't wanna get sick and so refused my hugs… I didn't get it! "I'm sorry Linka, but you're gonna make me sick too!"

"I mean… I could, but I love you!" I replied, but he didn't care… he avoided me like I had the plague! I didn't, but it hurt… "Please Lincoln…" I whispered, but it was as if he couldn't hear me. He decided to spend that time with the other sisters, while Lori and mom and dad took care of me. At least they were there for me.

After about a week, my puking didn't stop, and I started getting these bad headaches. Mom and dad called the doctor and he said that I was probably just dehydrated or something and that I should drink some Gatorade in order to feel better. The stuff tasted weird, but at least it was strawberry flavored! I love strawberries.

Another week passed, and my headaches didn't let up, I kept puking up my lunch to the point where I just couldn't eat- I thought that anything I did would just end up coming out of me. My throat became more and more sore, while I started to feel more and more tired. Everyone was starting to worry about what was going on with me, especially Lincoln. But he just couldn't bring himself to come near me. He said that he could catch cooties or something if he did. I wanted to hug him so badly- to feel the heat that he had shared since we met in mom's womb… but I let him go.

Over time, I lost the ability to focus my eyes. Mom said it had to do with the headaches, same with my tripping and falling over things, while Lincoln was easily walking around. Dad yelled at the doctor and managed to get his friend to look me over. The friend asked me a bunch of questions, like what I ate and how I felt, before suggesting we look at my head for the cause of everything. "I'm so excited!" I remember saying, before looking at Lincoln. "After I'm better, we can hug again!"

Lincoln smiled at that. He looked good with a smile.

A day later and the doctors put me in this weird machine that took photos of my head. It was so loud and crammed, I had a tough time staying put. But thankfully, Linky came and told me that I could do it! So, I did my best and stayed brave for him!

Mom and dad were quiet over the coming days, while my siblings did their best to cheer me up! I never knew dad could make so much pizza and ice cream! My sickness didn't pass either though… in fact it seemed to just get worse. I would try to smile, but my face just wouldn't respond… it was like I was slowly losing control of my own body!

Then one day, mom and dad took me to the hospital. Something about my test results not being good. "But don't worry dear, the doctors will take good care of you," mom said as she buckled Lincoln and I in.

Lincoln could feel something was wrong with me. Before he tried to stay away out fear of getting sick, now he sat as close to me as he could. He wouldn't even let me go to breathe!

It was scary being back in the hospital again, but thankfully Lincoln refused to leave my side during the ordeal. The doctors would run so many tests and give me so many pills, I thought that I'd end up choking on one! Thankfully, I didn't and instead all my sicknesses started to disappear. I was getting better!

But it was strange… mom and dad, whenever they looked at me they would frown for a moment, before quickly smiling, like something was still wrong with me and I just couldn't figure out what.

Soon, the doctors stuck needles into me, and put me in one of those patient gowns, before giving me a bed. It wasn't as comfy as the one I had at home, but it wasn't too bad. After I got settled in the doctors told me I had something called diffuse intrinsic brainstem glioma and that there wasn't much they could do about it.

"_But that can't be true!"_ I thought. _"Lincoln said the doctors could do anything! Lincoln couldn't be wrong!"_ But alas, he was wrong. Over the coming days, I began to have these weird bouts where minutes would pass without me realizing it. Lincoln would tell me that I started shaking or something and that the nurses would have to give me medicine to bring me back. They called these "seizures" or something.

The longer I stayed in the hospital, my brown hair began to turn white from the medicine they gave me. I cried when I looked at myself in the mirror because I was starting to look like an old lady! But Lincoln didn't care, he said I looked beautiful with white hair, but… I… it felt wrong. So, he went to Lori and asked her to dye his hair white so that I wouldn't feel so weird. "This way we can be old people together!" He said. He was such a good brother.

When he and mom stepped out to get some food, I snuck down to the hospital gift shop and pointed at a stuffed bunny, before placing a $5 bill I found on the counter.

I remember Luan loved to make jokes about how our family was so huge we could be compared to rabbits.

The man looked at me and seemed to cry a bit, before just handing me the stuffed toy. He tried to give me the money back too, but mom and dad always told me that you shouldn't take without giving something too.

But, when I was on my way back up, I felt really tired all of a sudden, and fell over. I tried to call out for Lincoln, for mom or dad or anyone to help me, but my mouth just wouldn't open, I just couldn't move.

When I woke up a day later, my family stood around me. To them, I was so young, but I looked as if I were a ghost already! When Leni showed me in her mirror, I was pale, with bags under my eyes. The medicine they were giving me stopped me from wanting to eat and I wanted to puke again, but there was nothing left for me to puke…

"Don't worry Linka," Lincoln whispered, before hugging me tighter than ever before. "I'm sorry for avoiding you… you don't have cooties."

I wordlessly returned his embrace. "Don't worry about it Lincoln, I love you."

"The doctor said that you're gonna leave soon… that you just have to tough it out a bit longer," he whispered, though I could feel his tears begin to fill my pure-white hair. I don't know why, but I felt as if he were lying… what could he mean by that?

I looked to the rest of my family. At that moment, they all began to tear up- though some more so than others. Before I knew it, I was in another one of the Loud Family's massive hugs. "I love you all too," I said, before falling back on my bed. I was so tired; I didn't know what else to do.

"Lincoln," I whispered, and he leaned forward. I pulled the stuffed bunny out and handed it over. "I know that I haven't been able to sleep with you like I usually did, and I thought you'd feel lonely, so I got you this."

He took it in his hands, disbelief filling his eyes. "T-thank you, Linka."

"No problem," I smiled. I tried to raise my arms to give him a hug, but I just couldn't, I was just too weak. "Now whenever you sleep, you can hug him and it'll be like I'm with you! Then when I come home, you can throw it away!"

In reply, he hugged it close. "I'll never throw him away."

I just chuckled and nodded. "What'll you call him?"

He thought for a second, before answering. "Bun Bun," Ahh, just like him. He always sucked at coming up with names.

Immediately after, he hugged me again. I didn't get why he started crying… maybe he blamed himself or something…

After he let go, I felt myself become tired- more tired than I ever had before. My eyes fell heavy, while my body stopped responding. I tried to call out- to ask for any help I could get, but my mouth wouldn't open. As my vision failed, I heard Lincoln's voice echo. "Linka! I love you!"

I wanted to answer. "I love you too," but just couldn't.

And in the next moment, I found myself looking forward, towards a sphere of light, as the monitor they had attached to me rang out with a long. *Beep*

* * *

It was dark for a few minutes after that. "Lincoln!" I tried to call out, but only silence filled my ears. I tried to reach for something- anything that I could, but was only met with nothing. I was alone and I didn't even know where I was!

"**Calm down child,"** A soft voice echoed through her ears. **"And open your eyes."**

I don't know why, but his voice was soothing, as if he were my dad. I felt as if I could trust him. And so, I opened my eyes. In an instant, I found myself surrounded by countless starts and planets, with thousands of windows to countless worlds. And amongst the clouds of stars and lights stood a strange, terrifying creature, with long sickly adds and hundreds of faces. Its mouths closed with orange light while it seemed tethered to the place I stood.

In response, I recoiled. Growing up, Luan liked to scare Lincoln and I, but this was something else.

"Do not have fear young one, I will not harm you," He continued, though I couldn't help, but take a step back. For the first time in weeks I didn't feel as If I were about to stumble and fall.

"People are always surprised to see me like this," The being continued, before shadows overtook him. And from the mist, cane a young man clad in a suit and tie, I didn't know which was worse!

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, nearly able to stop myself from stepping back.

"I am Ethioth, guardian of fate," he smiled and took a knee in front of me. "It seems that your fate wasn't too kind to you in this life."

I shook my head. "I was in a lot of pain and very sick, and then the doctors gave me medicine to feel better!" I looked around. "Where am I? Where is my brother?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry little one... but you died."

"I... died..." My voice trailed off.

He nodded. "Your… illness was too far advanced. All the doctors could do was remove the pain you felt as your time drew near... that's why you felt better, but were so sick," His voice was uneasy, as if he didn't know just how to tell me this. But I understand! I'm a smart girl! Lincoln said so!

"So... do I get another life?" I asked, hope filling my voice. "In Lincoln's videogames, when you die you get to start over!"

"If that is what you desire," he wrapped his arm around me and lifted me up, cradling me in his arms. Normally, I'd scream if a stranger even touched me, but him... he seemed trustworthy, his arms warm and welcoming. "Though there are other options," He stepped towards one of the stars, allowing my family to come into view. "Do you love them?"

"Of course," I nodded. "They're my family! I'd do anything for them!"

"I give you the option of reincarnating, to gain a new life, but you'll lose your family as you know them. Or, you can watch over your family, acting as your brother's guardian angel."

"Like great grandma Harriet?!" I asked, stars filling my eyes.

"Yes, you'll have the power to help him, but he will not be able to see you." he smiled. "And fear not, you can always change your mind. After all, life would be boring if nothing could change."

"Then there's nothing to think about," I shook my head. "I love Lincoln, he's my brother, my best friend! I don't want to let him go!"

"Heh," he smirked. "You humans always make me sentimental," he turned around and snapped his fingers, allowing golden light to overtake me. "Then let it be done."

I closed my eyes as I felt something sprout from my back, and the weakness I once felt leaving my body. And when I opened my eyes again, my orange dress had become long flowing robes, secured by a golden cord and attached to my back were two pure white wings. "Whoa!"

"Take care of them, guardian angel Linka," Ethioth smiled at me once more, before snapping his fingers again. "I'll give you the power to watch over him for the rest of his days."

In the next moment, I found myself standing on a cloud, resting high above the house I once called home with a small cloud acting as my window inside. I leaned forward and got to work.

The first thing I decided to do was jump down to see my brother. It was tough getting used to the new wings, but I managed somehow… Though I did get my feathers everywhere. I carefully eased my way into the house. For a second I thought I could just fly through the wall like ghosts could, only to end up slamming into it. Luckily, it didn't hurt, but I ended up having to go in through Lori's bedroom window.

When I landed, Leni and Lori were inside, Lori laying on her bed outstretched, while Leni was at her sewing machine holding the dress she had been making for me before… what happened. I slowly stepped over and placed my hand over hers. Just like Ethioth said, she couldn't see me.

"You know…" She spoke up, causing Lori to turn.

"Yeah Leni?"

"I know Linka is… gone…" Leni paused, her voice wavering as she clutched the garment. "But… do you think she would've liked this?"

Lori hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Of course she would've, she loved all the dresses you made for her," and wrapping comforting arms around her little sister. "If she were here right now, she'd probably tell you the same thing."

I nodded in reply, though of course they couldn't see it. I made sure to give them both as big a hug as I could, before I stepped out of Lori's room and into the hallway.

I carefully made my way through my home, making sure to check in on the rest of my sisters. They too were bottled up in their rooms. It hurt to see them like that... I wanted to hug them all just one more time, but every time I tried, my arms would simply pass through them. I guess angels can't do that much...

And so I made my way to our shared room. Lincoln was holding onto Bun Bun while he lauded curled up on our bed. "Linka... why'd you have to go? I miss you..."

"_Because fate called me…"_ I thought, before wrapping my arms and wings around him, though he didn't seem to feel me.

*Sniffle* "You were my best friend… why did he have to take you?!" He rolled in the bed, forcing me from his side.

"_Oh Lincoln, you adorable brother you,"_ I sighed, before leaning forward, and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, just like I did whenever I wanted to wake him up. Instantly, his eyes went wide followed by him shooting up in surprise. "L-Linka?!"

I smiled at that. He's always silly when he feels me nearby.

He darted his eyes from side to side, searching for me, only to be met by the room that surrounded us. His gaze faded soon after. "… I guess it was just my imagination…"

It hurt to see him get so discouraged so quickly, so I rubbed my chin. _"There has to be a way for me to tell him I'm around!"_ My eyes widened, and a reached back, allowing my fingers to grab hold of one of my feathers, before I pulled. It stung a bit, but telling Lincoln I was still around was all worth it.

I placed and soft kiss on his cheek, before dropping the feather on Bun Bun and stepping back.

He searched for me once more, before turning back, allowing his gaze to fall upon the feather. His gaze softened and he took it in his hand, a soft smile slowly overtaking him, before he pulled it close.

It made me happy to see him smile. And so, from then on, whenever he'd feel sad or lonely, I'd brush my wings around him, hugging him as well as I could to cheer him up. Over the years, I kept watch over him, keeping him safe from the dangers that threatened him.

I was there when he met his first love. At first she bullied him- for reasons I didn't know though probably having to do with our huge family.

And so, I decided that It'd be a good idea to help him out. I started by giving Lincoln a soft hug and placing a kiss upon his forehead. He smiled at the feeling, before glancing at the bunny toy. "Heh, even if I'm bullied, you're always there for me, huh Bun Bun?"

I smiled at that. Even if he couldn't see me, whenever he talked to Bun Bun, it was like he was talking to me.

After that, I flew over to his bully's home, and found her playing videogames on her bed. Not gonna lie, a part of me wanted to slap her for hurting my brother, but what's the best way to get rid of a bully? Make them into your friend!

I carefully placed one of my feathers on her head, before wishing for her to fall in love with him.

And my wish came true! The next time she approached Lincoln, he kissed her, she punched him, and she gave him her number!

I was so happy for him, his first true love!

As he grew up, Lincoln was always the sensitive one. Whether he liked it or not, he never handled losing someone he cared for well. I never blamed him though. To have a fear that those you love can be taken from you at any moment... it's a painful thought to have.

And so when Ronnie Anne decided to stay in the city and move away, Lincoln didn't take it well. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he did have feelings for his former bully.

"_I can't sit around and let this happen!"_ I thought, before I flew down into his room. He wasn't clutching Bun Bun like when I... passed on. But I could tell he was hurting. And so, I did the only thing I could do. I leaned forward and whispered. "You should call her; she probably misses you too."

He hesitated to a moment, him considering the idea, before standing up straight and nodding. "I should call her," Before he went ahead and did so.

* * *

And as the years went by, partners came and went, and Lincoln began to change. Though he continued to dye his hair white, it became less frequent, allowing some of his original brown hair to show through.

I told myself he would get better- that he would find his way. I did my best to nudge him along just in case but… it proved fruitless. After losing so many people- Ronnie Anne, Jordan, Paige, even Penelope, he had little faith in relationships. Our sisters, while concerned, began to have their own problems at this point- their own lives and families to worry about.

There was little time for a young man trying to find his way in the chaos.

In college, he found himself cutting class to hang out with his friends- some people who sat around smoking drugs all day. I placed feathers wherever I could to try and remind him that he wasn't alone- that he wouldn't have to worry about losing anyone else. But these efforts failed.

Then, over winter break, Lincoln found himself running low on cash. He had sold old game systems and pawned off his rare comics for what little he could to get his next hit. When he would talk to himself, he would say. "So what if it's not good for me? I have friends and they like me because of it."

And so, in his desperation, he snuck into mom and dad's room. And began to rummage through. Growing up in our home, it wasn't easy to take from each other- and we would be severely punished if caught. But Lincoln didn't care. He searched and searched, his heart racing as he eased his hand into a secret compartment inside the dresser set aside just for emergencies. And wordlessly, he pulled out a few hundred dollars, more than enough to get him what he desired.

Then, just as quickly as he had entered, he left, making sure to clear his tracks.

I stood by, unsure of what to do. I was his Guardian, right? It was my job to protect him! And yet… if I allowed him to walk off, he'd just get more hurt…

And so I placed a single feather over the drawer, hoping that mom and dad would be suspicious and check.

Much to my luck, Lily saw him leave as well, and my feather was enough to guide them to what he had done.

They set up an intervention for him, trying to talk some sense into him. But he ignored their pleas and headed off, deciding to spend the rest of his break away from them.

And all I could do, was follow, hoping things would change.

* * *

And one night, I came down to check on him, just as I had done countless times before.

When I found him, he was barely conscious, a needle embedded in his arm as he tried to ride out the high he tried so hard to gain.

"Linka?" He muttered in his delirium and I instantly snapped up in surprise. "L-Lincoln?"

"It's been a long time, Linka..." he muttered, the drugs overtaking his psyche. "I've missed you for far too long."

Truth be told, I missed him too. But I just couldn't say so. The fact that he could see me could only mean one thing: he wasn't too long for the world.

My heart raced, I would have a chance to see him again- and he would be able to see me! We could be angels together!

And yet, deep down, the prospect of seeing him die so soon stung my very core.

No, it wasn't Lincoln's time yet. He had a bright future ahead of him- one that I would never get to experience for myself. I couldn't let him go, I had to do what I could!

And so, I grabbed a clump of feathers and pulled, shooting pain rushed through my wing as I rushed through the house. There had to be someone that could help him!

And much to my luck, there was someone. A familiar boy with black hair and dark skin. I immediately placed a feather on his book, instantly grabbing his attention.

I then led him along with a trail to Lincoln's body. Thankfully, Clyde packed medicine, which he instantly sprayed into Lincoln's nose, bringing him back.

"G'ahh," he shot up. "I- I'm alive?!"

"Yeah," Clyde rubbed his head. "You were OD-ing Lincoln!"

"I... I was OD-ing?" His eyes went wide in surprise.

"Thankfully, you left a trail of feathers behind so I could find you," His friend continued, before rubbing his chin. "Though… where'd you get em?"

"I didn't..." he looked over, allowing a single, silvery hair to glow, before disappearing to dust, just as they had done every time before

I placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked, though not expecting an answer.

"Linka... saved me," he whispered, before looking away. "She'd hate what I have become..."

Truth be told, I did. My brother was a brilliant boy, he was driven in whatever he wanted. Even though he could make mistakes, even though he could be selfish and inconsiderate- he would always do his best to make things right.

And so, I leaned in and whispered. "Yes, I do, but I believe you can change. You still have a chance."

Though I didn't know if he could hear my whispers, he still reacted by perking up. "She saved me… for a reason."

With that, he stood up and headed off. "I'm going to get clean."

* * *

And get clean he did. From day one, I could see the fear in his eyes. Yet, I knew there was nothing to worry about. I stood by his side; my hand intertwined with his as best as I could make it.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" I heard him mutter. Even when he was young, he had this habit, but now wasn't the time for him to give up, not when he hadn't even started!

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek, instantly stirring him back up. He reached back, and rummaged through his backpack for a moment, before pulling out a familiar stuff bunny. Over the years, its fabric had been torn and resewn, its ears no longer held upright, while its purple shirt had faded.

He starred at it for a moment, before glancing away.

I puffed my face. "Now's not the time to give up!" I shouted, raising my fist up just like one of those girls in the anime he loved to watch, though I don't think it had much effect… since he, ya know, couldn't see me.

Yet, he jumped slightly, like he did hear some of it.

I made sure to fly up and drop one of my feathers for him at that, as a little reminder.

And when I did, he raised his hand up to receive it. "Linka…"

I landed and stood before him. "Yes?"

"I know you're gone… but you've always been by my side, huh?" he pulled it in close, clenching it tightly with his fist.

"I'm your guardian angel," I chuckled. "I'll always be by your side," Before I leaned in and placed another kiss on his cheek, causing him to place his hand of the spot. "Heh, I still love your kisses sis."

With that, I watched as he tied my feather to Bun Bun's ear and secured him to his bag once more, before he headed inside.

* * *

After that, time began to blur for me, with countless events passing by as Lincoln's life seemed to move on.

Eventually, I found myself standing by his side as a young woman made her way up the church aisle, the two families sitting side-by-side as they watched.

I'll admit, it was beautiful. For a moment, I imagined myself there, how it would be like to walk down the aisle at my own wedding.

Yet, I let the feeling pass. While it would have been nice to live with my brother, I loved watching over him, protecting him from the harms of the world.

And so, I smiled as I watched him carry her over the threshold and into the marriage car to drive off, before I followed them. Though their honeymoon would start soon, there was one thing left for me to do.

I flew over to a small alleyway and found a young girl curled up in a ball, crying. From what I could see, she had long, black hair and Asian features. I could tell she was blind, but I had an idea. Using my feather, I brushed up against her, urging her to move forward. And much to my luck, she complied.

"_Well this makes things easier,"_ I smiled at the thought, before guiding her out of the alley and right in the path of my brother. Knowing him, he'd never leave someone in need, especially a young girl like this.

Before stepping aside, I made sure to place one of my feathers on her head as well, just to make sure he got the idea.

And as Lincoln and his new wife stood before her, they looked to each other, before hugging her and bringing her along for the ride.

Now all that left for me, is to see him through to the end.

* * *

There were very few times I saw Lincoln truly lose his cool, but the most nervous I've ever seen him was the day his firstborn came into the world.

I sat by him, with his adopted child, Alice, sitting on his opposite side. Whenever we were kids, he always found himself biting his nails whenever he would be afraid, and today was no different.

"Come on, dad," Alice held his arm. "Mom's gonna be fine!"

"I know, I know," he answered, his body visibly shaking from his fear. "But, this is the first time we've been through this! What if something goes wrong?!"

I chuckled at the thought. Of course, everything was gonna be all right, but my big brother always had to be the worrywart. I remember the time he was worried that we weren't gonna get any cake for our birthday! I had to remind him that we always got the first slice.

"Mr. Loud," A doctor stepped into the room. "Your wife's waiting for you."

He gulped and with Alice, stood up. I followed soon after, keeping some space since, as I realized, babies could see me interestingly enough.

And when I finally reached the room, I saw my brother holding onto his firstborn- a girl of course- cradling her in his arms.

"Despite all the pain and suffering, despite all the difficulties, you've finally made it, bro," I chuckled, before wrapping my arms around him. Thankfully, his child was resting calmly in his arms. And I made sure to let another one of my feathers float down as her first gift.

"So, what should we name her?" Stella tiredly asked.

Lincoln turned to me. Even if he couldn't see me, I had a feeling that he knew I was nearby. He put on one of his goofy smiles and went. "Well… growing up, I once asked my twin what she would've liked to be called if Linka wasn't her name."

My eyes went wide in realization as he declared. "Liberty. Liberty Loud."

I put on a goofy smile, before running my hand through his dyed white hair. "Oh you. I love you Lincoln," With that, I placed a soft kiss upon his cheek, bringing a brighter smile to his face. No doubt he knew what it meant.

Meanwhile his daughter stirred and chuckled.

"Heh, and from the sound of it, she likes it too," He laughed out loud.

And I smiled. "Don't worry guys, I'll make sure to protect you, as Lincoln's guardian angel."

* * *

For years I have watched over my brother, watching him and our family grow large- bigger than ever before. Though the small home that had once housed us now stood quiet, Lincoln, and our sisters had made their own noise in the world-building lives that touched countless overs.

And though not there in person, I watched in spirit, pushing them, protecting them from harm, as their guardian angel.

I too had changed over the years. Rather than taking the form of child I had started as, I found myself growing up, taking the form I probably would have had had my time not come so soon.

Yet, all things must come to end eventually, maybe sooner, maybe later, but always one day.

I now stood at the side of a certain bed in a familiar hospital, cramped in the corner because no one could see me fighting for space.

"I love you all," My brother chuckled, his frail hand holding onto Stella as she leaned against the bed to support herself. The years had been kind to both of them, their aging bodies only now showing signs of weakness.

For a moment, I watched him smile, before looking around. Everyone had come for this, just as they had come for me.

"Finally," He whispered. "I'll see you all again one day," Before he closed his eyes for the last time.

My eyes softened with that, before climbed over the bed and began to float, simply waiting for what I knew was to come.

I watched as his spirit began to float as well, just as mine had so many years prior. And wordlessly, I took him in my arms, and smiled. _"You're so adorable when you sleep,"_ I nudged him. "Wake up sleepy head."

Slowly, he complied, allowing my face to come into view, causing his eyes to instantly widen. "L-Linka?!"

I nodded. "The one and only."

Soft tears began to stream down his cheeks, as he pushed himself upright. "Y-you came!"

"I never left," I replied, wrapping my wings around him, pulling him into one of our close hugs. "I've been watching you all these years Lincoln, making sure my big brother didn't get into too much trouble."

And in reply, Lincoln wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close.

"I missed you so much, Linka. I never stopped thinking about you- about how you were doing and if you'd be happy to see what happened to me," He whispered.

"I never stopped being happy for you, Linky. I always wanted to make sure that you'd be happy, even if you didn't know I was around," I chuckled. "I saw everything ya know, I made sure that Clyde found you before you died, and I made sure you found Alice on your wedding day."

He nuzzled into my shoulder with that. "Thank you Linka, you're the best sister a man could have. I love you."

"And I love you," I replied. "And don't worry, we'll see everyone else too when their time comes."

"Heh, we'll all be loud again, together," Lincoln chuckled.

"Yep!" I pushed back, allowing me to look into his eyes. "But first, it's our turn to go."

And so, I spread my wings once more, and began to fly up, towards the heavens we were promised, the eternity with the one I loved more than anything. And as I flew, I glanced back one last time- at the countless faces and stories I had helped build in secret, and I couldn't help but crack one more smile.

After all, the twins separated have found each other again. The two halves, once broken, have become one. And the children once lost have returned home.

_**The End.**_

1 19-9-19-20-5-18 19 12-15-22-5 23-9-12-12 1-12-23-1-25-19 16-5-18-19-9-19-20 6-15-18 20-8-5-19-5 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14 15-6 6-1-20-5. 9 1-13 7-12-1-4 9 3-15-21-12-4 19-5-5 20-8-5-13 1-12-15-14-7 20-8-5 23-1-25.

**A/N And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, R&R, and feel free to leave me story ideas! Beauty is Loud should be updated next week, same time as this!**


End file.
